Actions Speak Louder Than Words
by snickers3339
Summary: Lilly's finally convinced Oliver to tell Miley.. How will he do it?


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the show, but trust me, if I did.. Well let's just say things would be a whole lot different.

* * *

Oliver Oken wrung his hands nervously as he walked to school. His best friend Lilly Truscott had convinced him to admit his feelings for their other best friend Miley. Rehearsed lines kept running through his head, but they also seemed the chase each other out of his head. He reached the school doors just as Lilly skateboarded up the sidewalk. 

"Hey Oliver!" No response. Lilly rolled her eyes. "OLIVER!" The boy in question spun around suddenly, releasing the door and getting his foot stuck in the process. Lilly watched all this, wondering what would happen if he and Miley actually DID get together. Lilly strolled towards the door. She grabbed his hand and heaved him up.

"Lilly! I can't do it! I just can't!"

"Pull yourself together man! You're strong! You can do it! Wait." Lilly paused. "You WILL do it." She shot him a look that said 'do-it-or-die-a-painful-Lillified-death.'

Oliver blinked. "Wow Miley was right. You are a drama queen" He instantly regretted it. Lilly yanked him by his shirt towards her in a very 'Miley-like' way.

"Oliver Oscar Oken," Oliver flinched at the use of his full name. "You're gonna tell her. You're gonna do it, or else I will. I'm sick and tired of waiting! Heck, I think everybody is!" Lilly had let go of him and started flailing her arms in the air. People were starting to stare. The pair turned quickly and walked through the school doors.

Oliver grabbed her arms. "Two things Lils. One. What did I say about the chest hair?! I have one and only one and I need it!" He paused as if to make a point.

Lilly rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah.. Miley is one lucky girl.." Even though she had said it under her breath, Oliver still heard her. He glared at her before continuing.

"Two, I'm just waiting for the right time. You have no idea how much I care about her Lilly. I just have to make sure that when I do tell her I love her, it's gonna be done properly and it's gonna be perfect."

"Okay.. Okay just checking. You usually don't follow throu- WAIT! You LOVE her?!" Lilly let her skateboard clatter to the ground.

Oliver blushed. "Yeah I do. A lot. I'm just scared that she might not feel the same way."

Lilly's expression softened. "Don't worry Oliver. I'm sure she feels the same way you do." She patted his shoulder and walked off to their class. She turned around mouthing the words 'Tell her.' She glared at him one last time before walking off.

Oliver sighed. He stood by the door waiting for Miley to come. He checked his watch. "3, 2, -" At that moment, Miley walked through the door smiling at him as she did so.

"Miley! You're 1 second earlier than you usually are!" Oliver paused and thought about what he just said. He felt his cheeks getting warmer as she gave him a strange look. Man, he had it bad.

"Uh, you time me?" She started to grin ,then her grin changed to a look of concern. "Oliver? You okay boy? You seem a little flushed." She raised her hand to his forehead and held it there.

Oliver immediately started to grow redder. "Uh yeah. I'm fine." Oliver started to walk towards their class unconsciously grabbing Miley's hand along the way. He felt extremely warm and why was voice coming out in squeaks?

By the time they reached their classroom, Lilly was already in there. She turned around and smirked. She noticed their intwined hands and smiled.

Throughout all this, Miley had been in a daze. She kept her eyes on her and Oliver's intertwined hands. When she got her voice back she managed some sort of mumble. Oliver's eyes snapped towards her and then he noticed their hands too. He jumped back as if electrocuted and immediately, both of them felt a loss. Miley shrugged it off and went to sit behind Lilly. Lilly gave him a questioning look. Oliver shook his head. He sat behind Miley and instantly went into a stupor. If someone gave him a picture of the back of Miley's head, he would be all set.

That's how it went throughout the whole day. Oliver seemed to watch everything Miley did and Lilly kept on staring pointedly at Oliver. Finally at the end of the day Lilly had enough. They were walking back to Miley's house when she snapped.

"OLIVER!" The boy looked up startled and saw her glowering at him. "NOW.." She said that in a tone that sounded like a cross between a growl and a hiss. He cowered. She glared at him then glanced at Miley who looked utterly confused.

"What's going on?"

"Uh.. Uh.. Nothing.." Now it was Miley's turn to shoot him a look. "Fine.. Just.. Lilly, do you think..?" He stared pointedly at her.

Lilly smiled widely. "My pleasure, Romeo." She gave him a very, very bad wink and continued walking. She walked a little, then turned around and jumped behind some bushes. She definitely wanted to see how this played out.

Oliver looked at Miley who looked confused yet curious. "Romeo? What's she talking about? Oliver?" She stared at him, waiting for an answer.

He took a deep breath and took her hands gently. "Miley, I- uh.." He stopped. There was a better and much more fun way to do this. He dropped her hands and instead cupped her cheeks and crashed his lips against hers. He closed his eyes and gently moved his hands around her waist. Oliver felt electricity and shock run through him as she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. His stomach seemed to jump and he felt excitement run through him. He slowly pulled away and cracked open one eye. She was smiling at him, except it wasn't a smile that he had seen before. It was wider, and more emotion seemed to shine through her alluring blue eyes. He expected her to scream and shout at him, most likely slap him. She didn't do those things. Instead she wrapped her arms around him and whispered the 4 words he had been longing to hear, but didn't expect.

"I love you too." Oliver did not see that coming.

"How did you know?" He tried to remember actually telling her.

She rolled her eyes and smiled toothily "Please, Oliver. Nobody kisses like that if they don't have any feelings."

He grinned. "Well, what do you know? Actions speak louder than words."

Behind the bushes Lilly did a happy dance and pranced all the way home. "Finally."

* * *

Well, I hope you liked it. ) It's my first. Hopefully many more to come. 


End file.
